Lancer (Nagao Kagetora)
Summary Lancer is an Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as ally servant in Gudaguda Honnoji Final Event. Lancer's true name is Nagao Kagetora, also known as Uesugi Kenshin, she was considered the strongest leader in the Sengoku Period, believed to be the Avatar of Bishamonten and God of War. Born without knowing human emotions and dying without experiencing it outside of countless battles, she is baffled by the existence of frail lifeforms called mankind, always forming a smile to at least relate to them, only to be more feared in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Likely 2-A Name: Lancer, Nagao Kagetora, Uesugi Kenshin, God of War Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Avatar of Bishamonten Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning (Capable of summoning her weapons and Houshoutsukige), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication (Capable of creating clones of herself with Noble Phantasm), Statistics Amplification, Blessed (Has protection of Bishamonten), Limited Reality Warping (As long as she doesn't think that she'll get hit by projectiles, she can't be hit by any projectiles whatsoever, even bullets literally bending in front of her, though this can be bypassed if the shooting has enough aggression), Aura (Her presence alone suffocates people around her), Limited Law Manipulation (Capable of breaking the rules between classes as a servant to summon Houshoutsukige because of Bishamonten), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Capable of moving in Nobunaga's pocket dimension which limits movements of the divine) Attack Potency: Island level (Matched Demon King Nobunaga and killed her in a single combat, was also considered to be the strongest fighter in the Sengoku Period) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Became Bishamonten, becoming Buddha herself and matched Maxwell's Demon, who is a threat to Buddhas, which makes her likely comparable to Saver and Kiara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Okita Alter and Demon King Nobunaga) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Likely comparable to Saver) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Island level | Likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, higher with Bishamonten's Eight Phases Wheel Charge Formation. Standard Equipment: Her eight weapons known as Armament of Eightfold Blossom. Intelligence: As the strongest leader of all of the warring States of the Sengoku Period, Kagetora is an extremely skilled leader and fighter, winning all 70 battles thrown at her with overwhelming charisma and tactical genius. As her nickname of God of War suggests, she is very skilled at combat, beating even Demon King Nobunaga, an amalgamation of all Nobunaga in past, present and future, and Okita Souji, who is believed to be one of if not the best swordswoman in Shinsengumi. Weaknesses: She can't fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Bishamonten's Eight Phases Wheel Charge Formation: The rotating formation Kagetora was fond of used in an individual combat, as opposed to its original use being only achievable using armies. Kagetora summons Houshoutsukige and creates 8 clones of herself, all with their own Houshoutsukige, striking alternatively in a rotating formation. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Kagetora's mediocre C-rank protects her from spells with two verses or less, but will be unable to protect her from High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. With her mediocre C-rank, Kagetora can flawlessly ride animals and drive vehicles that have been properly trained or adjusted. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Kagetora has a C-rank of this skill due to being believed as the avatar of Bishamonten. Fate is in Heaven: For Kenshin who believes in the protection of Bishamonten, it is possible to receive beneficial ‘rulings’ when undertaking various actions on the battlefield. Accomplishment is in the feet: The tactical intuition of Kagetora, praised as a peerless warrior within Japan. Having won all of the 70 plus battles she experienced in her life, Kagetora finds sieging castles somewhat troublesome. Armor is on the Chest: A defense skill against projectile weapons, coming from her feat when she was drinking wine right in front of her enemies while bullets are flying everywhere, dodging every single one of it. As long as Kagetora doesn't think that she can be hit, she can't be hit by any projectiles, with the projectiles literally bending it's course because of this skill. Key: Base | Eight-Bladed Bishamonten Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Summons Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users